1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker intended to be submerged in water in such a manner that it propagates sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within this field of submersible loudspeakers it was already set forth to use quartz as sound-diffusion element.
Because of the imaginable waterproofing problems, the loudspeakers with diaphragm have always been ruled out for sound-diffusion in the water even though the quartz would present the advantage that it can be encased with an insulating plastic material, most certainly providing the sought waterproofing characteristics, but offering, on the other hand, a very poor quality of sound.
In fact, submersible quartz loudspeakers do not reproduce the frequency response below 400 Hz, that is to say the bass and low registers. Insofar as listening to music in the water is extremely sensitive, of psycho-sensory nature, it results that an inexact vibro-tactile signal is rejected and the reaction of anybody is that of coming out of the water.
This type of loudspeakers has already found an application in water sports, such as synchronized swimming; thus, with the aim of relaxing, it was imagined to transfer this technique to swimming pools, Jacuzzis and bathtubs but the whole problem continued and it was considered that the spoken words and quality music could not be diffused and understood under the water.